Bipolar junction transistors (BJT) and heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT) integrated circuits (ICs) have developed into an important technology for a variety of applications, particularly as power amplifiers for wireless handsets, microwave instrumentation, and high speed (>10 Gbit/s) circuits for fiber optic communication systems. Future needs are expected to require devices with lower voltage operation, higher frequency performance, higher power added efficiency, and lower cost production. The turn-on voltage of a BJT or HBT is defined as the base-emitter voltage (Vbc) required to achieve a certain fixed collector current density (Jc). The turn-on voltage can limit the usefulness of devices for low power applications in which supply voltages are constrained by battery technology and the power requirements of other components.
Unlike BJTs in which the emitter, base and collector are fabricated from one semiconductor material, HBTs are fabricated from two dissimilar semiconductor materials in which the emitter semiconductor material has a wider band gap than the semiconductor material from which the base is fabricated. This results in a superior injection efficiency of carriers from the base to collector over BJTs because there is a built in barrier impeding carrier injection from the base back to the emitter. Selecting a base with a smaller band gap decreases the turn-on voltage because an increase in the injection efficiency of carriers from the base into the collector increases the collector current density at a given base-emitter voltage.
HBTs, however, can suffer from the disadvantage of having an abrupt discontinuity in the band alignment of the semiconductor material at the heterojunction can lead to a conduction band spike at the emitter-base interface of the HBT. The effect of this conduction band spike is to block electron transport out of the base into the collector. Thus, electrons stay in the base longer resulting in an increased level of recombination and a reduction of collector current gain (βdc). Since, as discussed above, the turn-on voltage of heterojunction bipolar transistors is defined as the base-emitter voltage required to achieve a certain fixed collector current density, reducing the collector current gain effectively raise the turn-on voltage of the HBT. Consequently, further improvements in the fabrication of semiconductor materials of HBTs are necessary to lower the turn-on voltage, and thereby improve low voltage operation devices.  